


Saviour

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia hears him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

_Leia._

She started.

Lando, busy at the controls, only gave her one odd look.  Neither he nor Chewie seemed to notice anything.

Of course they didn’t.  Luke wasn’t _here_ , he was back at Bespin: already dead at Vader’s hands, perhaps, or more probably, frozen like Han.  She couldn’t possibly have heard him.  It was just – her imagination, tormenting her for leaving him behind.

 _Leia!_

She hesitated.  Even Han had privately admitted that Luke’s abilities went well beyond the natural.  Was it possible – ?

 _Leia, hear me._

His tired, desperate voice cut through the shouts and straining machinery.  Leia set her jaw.

“We've got to go back,” she said.


End file.
